1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to health treatments, and more particularly to a method and system of a biological distance-treatment through the public network such as Internet.
2. Description of Related Arts
Biological treatments include medical treatment and health treatment such as physical treatment. It is well known that a human body is very reactive with respect to the changes of environment.
A living being will feel uncomfortable and sickness when its body suffers a disease or is injured. When a living body infects harmful bacteria or virus, the immune system of the living body will cause illness, uncomfortable and painful feels to the diseased body, such as ache, fever and dizzy, that is an alarm system to alert that the diseased body is not properly functioned and has a risk of having serious damages.
When a human being gets sick, the first issue is to see a doctor and make a diagnosis of what is his or her disease, so that a corresponding medical treatment can be given to the patient. To take medicine is the most common way of medical treatment in both the Western and oriental medical sciences. For some known diseases, such as the sprain and paralysis, physical treatment may be a more appropriate treatment to regain health. Other than medicines, acupuncture is a famous and effective oriental medical treatment, wherein specific acupoints of the human body are stimulated by specific acupuncture needles with a predetermined way or by electric pulses with predetermined energy magnitude and frequency for a certain time period. Foot-massage is another well-known oriental medical treatment that is proved especially effective to a lot internal organ diseases.
Some health problems, such as emotional depression, abnormal blood pressure, over weight, stomach ache, headache, muscle ache after exercise, and constipation, cause no immediate injury or disease to the human body but can be improved by certain respective health treatments. The followings are examples of some common health treatments:                (1) It is a pretty effective health treatment for improving your visual ability by viewing far and green field as much as possible.        (2) It is also well known that music can affect the metabolism and mental condition of a human body. The pop music may energize a teenager while it may only annoy a senior. When a person has a bad mood or a nervous and anxiety mind, it is proved that a pleasing or sweet-sounding melody can relax you.        (3) Also, by wearing a brass made bracelet, a golfer can substantially reduce his or her muscle ache by supplying brass ions to the muscle tissues.        (4) When your muscle feels tired, the best physical treatment is to massage the ached muscle. When you can't have a hand massage, it is well known that an alterative treatment is to massage your muscle with appropriate electric pulses.        
In view of the above typical examples of simple health treatment for human, the treatment itself basically has no harm to a human body but provides effective therapeutic effect when it is applied appropriately.
Theoretically speaking, a living body is an organic reactor of chemical reactions (such as the digest system and muscular actions) and electric circuits (such as the nervous system) responsive to the environment and inputs. The gene of each living cell is a preset program controlling the reaction of the cell with the chemicals and information inputted into the living body. The ears, eyes, mouth, nose, skin, and intuition are known “input devices” of a human body, by which we can input new information through listening, seeing, smelling, tasting, feeling, and intuiting, and input water and nutrition by means of drinking and eating.
After you input food by eating and drinking through your mouth, you digest the food, through a series of chemical reactions, into nutrition that your cells absorb to produce energy and excreta. You may also input medical drugs into your body through your mouth to cure your disease or to help you to kill the infected bacteria. The mouth is the most important “input device” of a human body.
When you hear something you like, such as your favor music, your body reacts positively to have a better mood. However, if you hear something you don't like, you may lose your temper. Because a human body is proved to automatically react with respect to different specific sound waves. When you see a tragedy screen, your body reacts to have a sad mood. Also, when a young man sees a sexy woman, his body may automatically react to have a faster heartbeat and excitement. Moreover, all human beings like to smell fragrance but hate to smell deodorant. In other words, the sense organs, i.e. eyes, ears, nose and tongue, are other important “input devices” of a human body.
Even our skin is a kind of “input device” that is good at sensing the changes of the environment, such as the temperature, humidity and pressure. During a hot spring treatment, our body reacts accordingly, such as enhancing the blood circulation, when our skin senses the high temperature and absorbs the sulphur content of the hot spring.
Besides, the above mentioned sense organs, the oriental medical science proved that a human body contains a plurality of acupoints each of which functions as a switch of a specific organ or a body function. When a specific acupoint is stimulated by an acupuncture needle or electric pulses, the body will reacts accordingly. There are still a lot of things in earth that we can't see, smell, hear, sense, and feel, such as electromagnetic waves, far infrared rays, microwaves, and etc., but our body will be affected and react therewith when our body is exposed in such environment.
Therefore, all biological treatments are different predesigned methods for affecting and controlling a human body to react in such a way that can cure the diseases or improve the health condition.
Of course, when you have a disease, you should see a doctor for a diagnosis and medical treatment. However, unless your disease is serious enough that the hospital accepts you to stay there 24 hours a day, the doctor will not take care you all the time. For example, if a person would like to receive an electrical acupuncture treatment to heal his constipation problem, he or she must visit the oriental doctor and can only receive the treatment in the clinic. It is because even though the electric pulse is so weak that would not cause injury, it is required to stimulate the right acupoint with a predetermined intensity of electric pulses at predetermined frequency in order to obtain the best effect, or otherwise there is no effect at all if you don't know where and which is the specific acupoint to be stimulated. Therefore, there is no way for a person to receive such treatment at home or whenever he or she has time after work.